A Second Chance for a Frozen Heart
by KarelTheWolf
Summary: Given a second chance to save people precious to him Naruto accepts and bonds with the Kyuubi. Now back at the age of Nine he gets ready to save a certain swordsman and his pupil. NaruXfemHauku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is wolf here with this chapters disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did Naruto would call Sasuke "orochimaru's cock sleeve"  
**

**A Second Chance for a Frozen Heart**

**Chapter One**

**-A Blast to the Past and a Half Baked Truth-**

A cool breeze blew through quiet streets and along the newly built bridge in the early morning. Only a single young man braved the frigid temperatures that lingered with the winds and the fog that danced together to a tune only known to the tempest itself.

To the blond clad in black and orange, the cold winds nipping at his body did not compare nor did it numb the relentless blizzard the wracked his soul from the inside. This was all because tomorrow his team and him were to leave the wave country.

He didn't want to leave; he didn't even want to move. He just wanted to sit right where he currently was, leaning against the tree in front of the monstrous blade which marked the graves of two people he rapidly came to consider his 'precious people', and wait to hear their voices.

He even went so far as to imagine what they would say to see him as he was. A gruff voice spoke "Quit your' damn moping brat." He also imagined _her_ voice, a soft and gentle one "Smile Naruto-kun it's much better than your frown." He smiled at this thought even thought it hurt him that they were gone. After a restless night of silent sobs and "what if's", while leaning against the tree nest to their graves, sleep claimed him.

_-----------------------------------_

"**Naruto..."**

Naruto mumbled in his sleep trying to get the pestering voice to go away. ** "Wake up Naruto"**

Naruto proceeded to roll over onto his away from the insistent voice **"God damn it Naruto, get your lazy ass up!!" **Boomed the voice.

Naruto shot up and muttered "No I didn't eat your penguin!" A silence preceded Naruto's half awake statement.

As his eyes began to clear he took in his surroundings. The area looked like a sewer, it even had pipes in the ceiling that leaked water but that and the water all around felt warm and…..alive. "Weird." **"See even you think you're strange." **

At the reoccurrence of this voice Naruto turned to see a giant barred cage with a tag on the door which had the kanji for "seal". "Who are you and where the hell am I?"

Out from the shadows of the cage stepped a massive nine-tailed fox **"Oh Naruto-kun, you hurt me." ** It said with what looked like a pout on its face. **"It is I, the holder of the fox contract, ruler of the biju, most destructive force when reckoned with, and of course the most beautiful kitsune around, Kyuubi!"**

Naruto unable to contain his giggling fit dropped to the floor holding his stomach. He managed to speak between laughing and gasping for breath "Beautiful?!"

**"What, you don't think so?" **There was poof as smoke filled the cage. As the smoke cleared it revealed a tall beautiful woman.

She wore a traditional black kimono, which served to pronounce her D-cup breasts, with a red sash. On the left side like it was crawling up the fabric was a rust-colored nine-tailed fox. It had a slit going up the side revealing her long creamy white legs. But the most peculiar thing about her were that, atop her head of deep crimson hair, she had a pair of rust-colored fox ears and swaying behind her were nine tails of identical color. T

he tips of both the ears and all the tails were white as well and if you looked close enough you could see her emerald eyes were had slit shaped pupils. "What about now Naruto-kun?" Sadly while he was picking his jaw up off the floor Naruto's mouth got ahead of his brain and released the first thing that passed through his skull. "You're a girl!?"

"Tell me Naruto-kun why is it that all males think that anyone who has vast amounts of power is a male? You know what? I bet it was that bastard Kami he has always been a fucking sexist."

Naruto smiled lightly at the joking of the Kyuubi and it didn't go unnoticed by the demoness either "It's good to see you smile Naruto-kun. _She_ wouldn't like seeing you depressed."

"Shut up! I know that, but she isn't here and it's all because of me."After he snapped at the Kyuubi he fell to his knees sobbing heavily. Seeing him snap at her to defend the one he cared for made Kyuubi smile _'Good he still has the will to protect his precious people, but does he have the drive?'_

"Naruto-kun, calm down. What if I told you I knew a way to possibly save them both? Would you do it no matter the personal cost? Before you say yes let me explain. The jutsu is a sort of 'time travel' jutsu and takes massive amounts of energy to use in addition it puts the user in great pain. I know you have large amounts of chakra but it wouldn't be enough. I would have to fuel it, but you would have to endure the physical pain." She looked back over to him to see him on his feet looking at her with a fire in his eye.

_"Oh yeah, he has the drive'_ "How?" Was the only word he spoke but it sent a tremor down the Kyuubi's back. "You would have to force my youkai into your system so I could help with the jutsu. To do that you would need to remove the seal on the cage. In truth that's just a limiter for my youkai and movement. If you remove it we are both bound to each other through our energies. The only downside is that should you die, I would perish as well but it doesn't work the other way around, what with you being the host. I would also be able to leave your body but I couldn't go far. As time went on, and if we trained it, we could eventually get farther without ill effects. The youkai quickly entering your system will hurt because it will be reuining your old coils and creating newer, larger ones. And it may change your appearance some."

As she finished she saw Naruto's hand pulling on the tag on the bars. His eyes glazed over for a second before he overcame the pain and look at the Kyuubi. "Let's go Kyu-chan"

She smiled at the nickname that Naruto had given her. She began a long string of hand seals and stopped on the last one as she said "See you in the past Naruto-kun." As she finished the jutsu the pain came quickly to Naruto. He tried to scream but blacked out quickly with one though on his mind _'For Haku-chan'_

**-Konoha four years earlier- **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes from possibly one of the strangest dreams he had ever had. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Man I have got to stop eating ramen so close to bed" He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:48.

"Damn I don't have to be at the training grounds for some time with how late Kakashi always is. Might as well get warmed up and showered before I have to catch that damn cat again." Her shivered at the thought of having to do that mission for a third time.

Naruto walked over to the closet still partially asleep and not noticing the shower running down the hall. He rummaged through the closet only to find that all he had left were some of the outfits Sarutobi had given him on his eighth birthday.

_-Flashback-_

_Sarutobi watched as Naruto opened his gift. He smirked slightly when Naruto brought out the vest from the outfit he had bought him. _

_"See Naruto these are much better for a ninja they are more durable and not as bright. The vest even has metal plating on the inside to guard against kunai or shurikan attacks." _

_"Yeah Ojii-san but I like orange." "Well now you can like it a little less." The old man beamed because he had even been able to get an ANBU to rid of a few pairs of the jumpsuit, well worth the A-rank he gave the mission in his opinion. _

_"Fine Old man I'll were these just don't forget you owe me ramen for this." "It's a gift how could I possibly owe you ramen?!" The Hokage exclaimed. Naruto put on his best pout "Please, Ojii-san." The Hokage looked down in defeat "Fine. Let's go." He continued to mumble under his breath out ungrateful brats._

_  
-End Flashback-_

He sighed and grabbed a set of clothing while making a mental note, to get his laundry done, before he grabbed a towel and headed to the out the door and turned down the hallway, right into the wall.

The soft, fleshy, squishy wall. _'I don't have any fleshy walls, what in the hell is going on.'_ Naruto backed up and looked at what he had believed to be a wall but in front of him stood a tall, green-eyed redhead clad in only a towel wrapped around her tightly and pushing up her ample breast which with a realization was what his face was previously buried in.

Promptly blushing he took in her feature and noticed the distinct ears and tails which also adorned her figure."Well good morning to you too Naruto-kun." When she spoke a realization dawned over Naruto that the dream was real and that meant…. "Haku-chan…." Kyuubi smiled seeing him remember his first real friend as the spark of determination rekindled itself in Naruto's soul.

When his body caught up with his mind he looked at the Kyuubi and spoke. "_When_ are we Kyu-chan?" The demoness scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Umm well, I think I may have taken us back around…" The very last parts of her statement were not audible "What was that Kyu-chan." "I said that I may just have taken us back around four years!"

She tried to say it really fast in hope he wouldn't hear but he did. "What! Why the hell would you take us back that far?" "Hey at least we'll have time to train, because when we fused with our younger selves our chakra reserves basically doubled so our control is pretty much shot, well your's anyway I don't really need control. But now not only do you have my youkai rapidly mixing with your chakra you also have double the chakra you used to have as well as untapped youkai from your younger self all you have to do is will it to mix with your chakra just like some of it is now. I'd say it'll be about three or four years till it finishes which is probably a good thing because you really don't want to change too much and not end up on team seven or the wave mission."

Naruto sighed "Man, am I always going to have to be the dobe? But it doesn't matter I will do anything to make sure both of them get a second chance I will not let them die again." "That's good Naruto-kun but you've only got around thirty minutes until you have to be at the academy for your first day and if I am correct its your second year. "

The Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto ran into the bathroom and the shower was turned on a few seconds after. She turned around and Decided to tour the apartment but frowned slightly as she looked around. It wasn't much. It only really had a 2 rooms and a bathroom. The kitchen and living area was alright but upon closer look the walls had been painted over many times and a lot of the windows didn't match. _'Damn those villagers maybe I should have leveled this place… no, I will get him back for what he made me do."_

_-----------------------------------  
_

Naruto let the water cascade down his shoulders washing away the few doubts he had while melting the tension from his body. He sighed _'I've got to get stronger. I will get stronger!'_

He finished washing and dried himself before he went over to look in the mirror. _'She said there would be some changes…'_

In the mirror he saw that although the changes were obvious he could live with them. He had gotten taller and now stood about 5'7" instead of his normal 5'1". His hair had lengthened and now had streaks of red in some places. _'Damn these bangs are going to be a pain in the ass.'_ His whisker marks had become darker and his canine teeth had become larger as he could now feel them poking into his bottom lip.

After he decided he kind of like the changes he got dressed and headed out to the living room, grabbing his goggles and a rubberband from his nightstand as he went. _'Hmm these should keep my hair manageable.'_

The Kyuubi had realized after thirteen years she may have been a little hungry and had moved to the kitchen area to see what there was that she could eat. She huffed and crossed her arms when all she could find was instant ramen. "Damn it Naruto no wonder you're so short, this is far from a well balanced diet." "Yeah, yeah I know Kyu-chan. I'll go buy food when I can get some money I promise."

Kyuubi turned around to see Naruto dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and a standard green vest. Adorning his lower half was a pair of black ANBU standard pants and black regulation sandals. He had tied his Long hair into a pony tail in the back. _'Spitting Image of his father'_ thought the Kyuubi.

Naruto walked past her and grabber a kettle which he filled form the sink and set it down on the stove. "Just give it a bit." He said as he sat down at a small table.

For a few moments he sat nervously tapping his foot before he voiced his thought to the Kyuubi "Do you think I'll be able to save them Kyu-chan, Will I be strong enough?" "Don't worry Naruto no matter what I know you will save them, and I'll be here to help."

The kettle chose now to release steam and din, notifying it was done. Naruto pulled two ramen cups out of the cupboard and poured some water into both before handing one to the Kyuubi.

A silence fell over them, both not knowing what to say until Naruto got up and grabbed two sets of chopsticks and handed one to the demoness. "Ah…. Sorry I kind of forgot the chopsticks" He said as he smiled sheepishly. Kyuubi giggled at Naruto's antics

"Man am I glad I got sealed in you and not some uptight asshole with no sense of humor." "Like Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said while laughing. He looked to the clock to check how much longer he had for the ramen and paled. "Shit! I'm late. I'll see you later Kyu-chan" He said as he ran to the door. He stopped as he opened it and look over his shoulder "And, thank you, I mean it." With that he ran out the door. A lone tear fell down the face of Kyuubi while she watched Naruto's retreating back. _'Naruto's retreating back…. Wasn't there something… Oh shi-'_were Kyuubi's thoughts as an audible 'poof' filled the apartment along with smoke and when it clear she was gone.

**-City streets-**

Naruto could now see the academy just the next street over but a loud 'poof' and something warm and fuzzy landing on his neck stopped him. _'What the hell?" _

Naruto turned his head and came face to face with the rust colored fox draped around his neck. A familiar voice spoke up _'Good thing I set up that mental link while you were sleeping. So umm yeah one small detail I forgot to re-mention we can't be too far away from each other otherwise I end up poofing back into the seal or near you'_ "Crap yeah, now I remember you saying something like that before the jutsu."

_'Naruto-kun if you're going to talk out loud to me then people will think you're crazy.' 'Why Kiba does it?' _

_'Touché, maybe we can play it off something like that at least for most people I'm positive you can tell the old man and Iruka but only them for now and only about me ok?' _

_'Ok Kyu-chan I hope you're right.' 'You know as well as I do they consider you family. You feel like Iruka is an older brother and hell, you call Sarutobi gramps.' _

_'I guess you have a point' 'Now shouldn't you be getting to school?' _ Naruto didn't even respond he simply ran toward his classroom and burst through the door "I'm sorry Sensei! I forgot to set my alarm."

The entire classroom turned to look at Naruto like he was crazy. It was as he was turning away from their stares of disbelief that he saw that Iruka's eyebrow was twitching. "Naruuuutooo."

_'__Oh shit!' 'Oh shit indeed Naruto-kun.' 'No big-head jutsu. Please no big head jutsu.'_

"For being late its ten minutes after class and another ten for interrupting it." Naruto hung his head "Yes Sensei." _'At least he didn't use the big head jutsu, that thing is scary'_

Naruto took his seat next to Shikamaru who was appeared to be sleeping already. That is until he spoke up "You'd think you would learn Naruto. Even I can tell he favors you but not in a good way. He yells at you more than anyone. Hnn troublesome."

Choji spoke up after Shikamaru "Yeah now that you mention it I think you're right Shika." His only reply was a soft snoring.

It was then Iruka started speaking from the front of the classroom "Alright, as I was saying before we were interrupted, you've only got three years till you graduate and I hope that all of you will be ready, this year we will be learning the katas for the basic form of taijutsu and pravtical use of the taijutsu. Also for those who wish, there will be the option to learn kenjutsu. Finally we will keep up last years training in accuracy with projectiles.

Next year will be chakra control through a method you will learn then as well as jutsu thoery. Your final year will be used to polish your previous skills as well as learning the two basic jutsu needed to pass and to cast and dispell the most basic genjutsu.

_'We were given the option to take kenjutsu?' 'Yes Naruto, it was one of those times that you, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji skipped.' _

_'Damn well I want to take it this time' 'That would be good it might help you when that time comes. I can even teach you the basics of a style called "Dance of the Crescent Moon" and for the more advanced parts we could ask the old man for scrolls.' 'That's a good idea Kyu-chan.' 'Thank you.'_

**Time Skip  
**

Naruto now stood in front of Iruka as he asked his questions. "Naruto I know you didn't just 'forget to set your alarm'. What's going on?" "Can we go to the see the old man first I want to tell you both at the same time ok?" "I guess it's not like I have gotten any answer from you so far. And I still want to know where you got your new 'pet'. He shuddered remembering the girls screech when they saw what it was.

_-Flashback-_

_'Naruto you should probably be paying attention' 'Fine but could you do me a favor and get off my shoulders they are stiff from staying in one position to long.' '_

_Okay' thought the Kyuubi as she jumped down to the table with a soft 'thud' but that was all it took to catch the attention of every female in the classroom. _

_A loud screeching 'Cuuuuuute' from all the girls not only made Naruto cover his ears in pain as the Kyuubi was helping him with his enhanced senses but also woke up Shikamaru Who muttered "Damn it Naruto why must you be so troublesome?" _

_When his ears quit ringing Naruto saw the Kyuubi getting passed around and petted by the girls in the class. 'The great ruler of the biju reduced to a plush toy' _

_'I heard that!' Naruto continued to laugh before Iruka used the dubbed 'Big Head jutsu' to shout for quiet and then told Naruto to take his pet back._

_-Flashback End-_

The Hokage sat behind his desk staring at the bane of his profession. "Damn paperwork." He muttered while he silently prayed for a distraction from the tedious task.

As if in answer to his prayers the door burst open and there stood someone that looked familiar but at the same time very different. The voice though was very familiar and it was where he realized who he was looking at.

"Hey old man. I have something I have to tell you and Iruka-sensei." The Hokage quirked his eyebrow at the blond as the previously named chunin teacher walked in behind him.

"Lord Hokage." He addressed the leader. "I think Naruto has something very important to tell us. It might be best to remove your ANBU and set up the sound proof seals."

The Old Sarutobi's face turned serious and he waved his right hand and an ANBU Nin appeared next to him before nodding and disappearing. He then stood and walked over to the door, his hand glowing with chakra.

He placed his hand in the middle of the door and a seal appeared in the same blue hue as his chakra before disappearing.

"All right now no one can disturb us or hear us, what's the issue Naruto?" He said as he sat backed down behind his desk. "First off let me say everything I have to say before you bombard me with questions ok?"

A silent nod from both people he considered family had him continue. "I know about the Kyuubi." Both of their eyes widened at this but still they kept silent. "As it was the limiter seal keeping the Kyuubi's chakra from mine was going to go away one day anyway so I removed it hence the changes. Before you get the wrong idea however, yes the Kyuubi can now move freely but she is bound to me." Both of them chose this moment to shout their though. "She?!"

"Yes she" This time Iruka spoke up. "Wait does that mean that your 'friend' there is…" "Yes Iruka-sensei. Old man, Iruka-sensei, meet the Kyuubi"

The fox jumped down from his shoulders and in a poof stood in her human for dressed in her black kimono."Hello Lord Hokage. And you too Umino-san" Both of them were a little shocked and Iruka reached for a kunai only to hear Naruto's voice

"Don't worry Sensei she is actually nice and I think the whole mess might be a big misunderstanding." "What mess?" Said the Hokage. "The attack all those years ago." "Actually you're quite right Naruto-kun but I will tell the Hokage that later as of right now just finish what you were saying earlier"

And Naruto continued to tell them about the Kyuubi even saying that they couldn't be too far apart right now. After he finished he looked at the Hokage who seemed to be taking it rather well. "Okay Naruto I believe you but I would like to know what new abilities you gained with this." "I'm not sure other then the enhanced senses Ojii-san. Do you know Kyu-chan?"

"Not as of this moment but later I plan on teaching him some Kitsune jutsu but I will tell you about them beforehand Hokage-sama." "Alright Since all of this pertains to the Kyuubi it falls under the S-class secret from before meaning only you, Naruto, may speak freely about it but I would be careful because some won't be happy."

"I know gramps. I wish people would pulls their head out of their ass and see _me_, even though Kyu-chan is nice she is her and I am me. Well Naruto Actually I do have to say that right now the only ones having …. Issues at the council meetings are the civilian council the shinobi council supports you almost one-hundred percent."

Naruto smiled at this _'Maybe there is a chance'_ The Kyuubi heard this and simply smiled but did not comment on Naruto's thought.

"Oh wait old man, one more thing do you know where a can probably get a set of kodachi without being over charged and I also wanted to know if you happen to have any scrolls on the Kenjutsu style 'Dance of the Crescent Moon.' Iruka –sensei mentioned kenjutsu and Kyu-chan said she could help me with the basics of the style but to come to you for scrolls one the more advanced stuff."

Hiruzen Sarutobi laughed and said "Always straight forward and no beating around the bush. Eh Naruto? I'll take you somewhere to get the Kodachi tomorrow and I'll do one better I'll get you a teacher who has mastered the style you want to learn." Naruto beamed at the man.

"Thank you so much Ojii-san!" He went up and hugged the man before backing up and saying "What time do I need to be up?"

"I'll be there to get you at six thirty that way you still have time to get to school and you will meet your teacher this Friday. Now you should probably get home so you can actually wake up on time." "Okay old man, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go Kyu-chan."

The Kyuubi nodded to both men and changed back into her fox form before jumping back to Naruto's shoulders and exiting with the blond. "Thank you for coming with him Iruka."

"It was my pleasure Hokage-sama, I hope that maybe I can help him grow into the man he is destined to be." "You and me both Iruka." With that they said their goodbyes and the Hokage had the secretary clear his morning schedule. Before he headed home as well.

**A/N : First off, let me thank you for deciding to read my story. This is My first one so Please Review. I would greatly appreciate it. I will try to update at least once a week becuase i know what its like to wait months for an update. Anyway once agian thank you all and all reviews are welcom, even flames as long as they are constructive. Also there will be a poll on my profile. Please vote on your opinion on wheather or not Kyuubi should be added to the pairing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I Truly enjoyed them i was also surprised by how many people reviewed and gave good feedback. Well Anyway I'd Like to apologize for the late update. But in exchange I have advice**. **Don't get into a Fist Fight with your step father, especially if he controls your Hope you Like The Chapter. Oh and before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto Frachise if I did, Sasuke defiantly would be such a cock fairy.  
**

**A Second Chance for a Frozen Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**A Shopping Trip and a Glimpse at the Truth**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Smash! **_"Naruto-kun you need to get up, I think I broke your clock." Hearing his name being called slowly brought the mentioned blond to the conscious plane.

"Hnn? What did you say?" He mumbled as he sat up and ribbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I said you need to get up and I just so might have broken your annoying nuisance of a clock." Looking around him, Naruto saw the Kyuubi with most of her tails covering her ears while one was making its way back to her from the shattered remains of his alarm clock.

"I've got to get an extra futon because I can't have you breaking all my clocks because you find them annoying. Plus no offence but this is a little awkward." He stretched his arms and popped his neck before he once again yawned.

"What is big bad Naruto-kun afraid of a little female contact?" Naruto blushed deeply. "Besides, why don't you ask the old man if he can help you with getting a bigger apartment?"

"You've been stuck in me all my life you'd think you would see what I have gone through."

"It was the stupid genjutsu that bastard used." The Kyuubi retorted quickly before realizing what she had said. Before Naruto could ask anything she said "Don't worry I'll tell you and the old man at the same time but not right now."

"Fine. Well anyway I own the whole complex it's just I don't have the time or resources to fix anything and the last manager was a pig. So the master suite smells like cheap alcohol and piss."

"Maybe you can ask him for the supplies and then you could just give him the money for a D-rank mission so some gennin team can bring it here." She smiled at the thought of the manual labor the poor gennin team would have to endure.

"That might work, I could even ask him for it as an early birthday present and use the kage bushin to do the work. I really just hope I can find a good blade today." He practically beamed at the thought of getting a new weapon.

"The only reason you're so excited is because you have the possibility to buy something that is both shiny and pointy." Naruto opened his mouth to say something and paused before drawing a blank.

"So?" Naruto had an 'I can't believe I really said that' look as the Kyuubi remarked his limited comeback.

"Ooh what a snappy and quick-witted comeback. Now get up and get ready, also wear those gloves that one Inu ANBU gave you. They will give you a better grip on the sword."

"Yeah, I'm going. You just better not peek on me you perverted fox. I saw the book you took of Ojii-san's desk." Naruto said as he got up.

The Kyuubi tried to defend herself. "Hey it's a good d series!" She huffed as he waved his hand as if waving off her statement.

"No matters how you boil it down it's still smut. If I see it, I'll burn it." He threatened.

"Or I could read the book through the mental link all day. I'm sure you would enjoy that, especially after I got the sequel. "She giggled as Naruto visibly paled and almost dropped the clothes he had grabbed which were the same style as his previous ones with the addition of the armor plated gloves.

"Damn, you win Ero-fox." Kyuubi smiled in triumph as Naruto walked into towards the bathroom. As soon as he was around the corner the demoness shut her thoughts from the mental link and pulled an orange book from under her pillow. The cover depicted a man chasing a woman and in the corner was the 'Adult Only' symbol.

**-----Time Skip-----**

**-With Hiruzen Sarutobi-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood outside one Naruto Uzumaki's apartment. _'I wonder why he hasn't moved into the master suite. I'll ask him later.' _Thought the elderly Hokage as he knocked.

When the door opened he saw the Kyuubi standing there smiling at him. _'Never in all my life would I have guessed that I'd willingly enter a room with the Kyuubi. Fate is a strange thing, eh Minato?' _

"Hello there Kyu-…" He paused for a second. "What should I call you, because the name I know might not be the best to call you in public." He said as he was ushered in and the door closed behind him.

The Kyuubi looked as if she was thinking hard and then hung her head. "Kami, I must be as much of a baka as Naruto sometimes. It seems I am to use to being addressed by my title and not my name. I even forgot to tell Naruto my name. "

At this point she stuck out her hand in a greeting which the Hokage took in his hand. "Hello Hokage –sama. My name is Aruie, Aruie Yoko. You may know me by my title, Kyuubi."

The Hokage smiled. _'Yeah, never imagined I'd be doing this.'_ "Hello Aruie-san, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. A pleasure to meet you." When he finished he noticed that Aruie was acting strange.

At first her lip started quivering, but that was quickly followed by her eyebrows doing the same before she burst into laughter. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I fear I've been stuck in Naruto to long. The situation became too serious." She managed to get out between giggle fits.

Hiruzen chuckled heartily "I fear for the sanity of Iruka and myself , should we have a second Naruto on our hands."

A voice from behind answered them. "Well then you better grab your crazy pills Ero-jiji."Naruto pulled something orange from his pocket with his one of his gloved hands which he tossed to the Old Sarutobi.

"The Ero-fox happens to have a prankster side as well." He said as the Old man realized just what he now had in his hand.

"Oh…. Umm… It's not mine?"

"Well then I'll be happy to take it back." Responded Aruie quickly.

"I think not! I refuse to have you reading that inside my head all day." Sarutobi quickly hid the book in his robe as the two bickered. When they both turned back towards him he quirked an eyebrow at the two, the female of which was blushing as red as her hair.

"Hey old man, I think we'd better get going. I'd rather not piss off Iruka." After chuckling the Hokage answered the blond.

"I suppose we should. " He turned to the Aruie "Maybe you should change after all your other form attracts a lot less attention. What with your extra appendages and all."

Aruie smirked as her whole body began to shimmer as if a clouded veil was thrown over her and when it was lifted her fox-like characteristics had disappeared and her clothing had changed. Now she sported standard shinobi gear with the addition of a black cloak that had red-orange flames along the bottom and the cuffs of the sleeves that seemed to move to life with her every breath. It also had the kanji for 'sly' on the back in red-orange thread.

"Better?" Aruie asked

"Much I wish to know what that is because I don't detect any genjutsu. It also seems as if you got part of your wardrobe from the Yondaime." Aruie gaze leveled off on the Hokage in a glare.

"My fashion sense isn't the only thing I got from him Hokage-_sama_. But the technique is one of the things I plan to give Naruto in time. They are Kitsune Illusions." Between her tone and the glare he was receiving the Hokage pretty much guessed what the demoness meant.

"All in good time. You know there would be dramatic repercussions just as I do." The old Hokage looked between Naruto and Aruie before he said "Alright brats let's get a move on."

**-Konoha Shopping District-**

An old man in the robes of the Hokage led two apparent teens down the streets of the Konoha shopping district. Between Naruto's changes and Aruie not having aged in a long while they looked to be thirteen and sixteen.

While Naruto could not seem to stop fidgeting and glancing around avoiding the eyes of the villagers, Aruie looked ready to shed the blood of the few villagers awake at this hour. Seeing this, the old Hokage quickly pulled them along to their destination.

Once a sign that read **'Higarashi Weapon Shop' **came into view the elder Sarutobi visibly relaxed as he ushered them in and closed the door behind them. A call from the back pulled the attention of all three. "I'll be there in a minute!" Hiruzen Laughed before he told them both to go look for a suitable weapon while he waited for the owner at the counter.

**-With Naruto-**

'_Hey Kyu-chan, what do you think would be the best for the style I'm going to learn?' _He spoke to her via mental link.

'_Oh that reminds me, before I forget to tell you again, please call me by my name. It's Aruie, Aruie Yoko. And Honestly Naruto-kun I don't think any of these here would work. They would not be able to handle your new chakra once it was fully formed.'_

'_Aruie-chan…. Hmm I like it. It's cute.' _A fierce blushed made itself known on Aruie's face. She hid it quickly with her hands and made a suggestion.

'_Maybe we should go tell the old man that we would probably need something stronger.' _Naruto nodded before he voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go Aruie-chan."

**-With Sarutobi-**

When the owner finally came out of the back he greeted Hiruzen with a firm handshake before speaking. "So Hiruzen, you old goat, how's it going for you?"

"I'm good Akumo, I'm good. Well other then I damn near positive my paper work is breeding while I sleep. You remember Naruto right?"

"The little tyke you brought in a while ago? Hell between you and Inu that's all I hear in here. I don't think I'll ever forget that boy. How is he doing anyway?"Responded Akumo.

"He is good, in fact he is the reason I'm here today. I was wondering if you could let him into the vault." Akumo brought his hand up and stroked his beard while thinking.

"Alright, but I want all the pictures, I am going to burn them, and you will never mention that _encounter_ again." The old Sarutobi laughed before he pulled out a stack of pictured that had been rubber banded together.

"Deal. I thought those would be your conditions." As soon as Hiruzen handed them over Akumo incinerated the with a weak Katon justu.

"You know it was _her_ fault, she came onto me." Hiruzen laughed remembering the day his former teammate had tried hitting on Akumo in a drunken stupor.

"Doesn't make it any less funny though." Was the Hokage's reply. A voice from behind them stopped their conversation.

"What's funny Ojii-san?"

"Nothing Naruto. Get your ass over here, I want you to meet someone." Answered the Hokage. Naruto did as he was told and walked up, along with Aruie, and stood between her and his 'Ojii-san'.

"Naruto, this is Akumo Higarashi. He is a close friend and the only person I have trusted with _all _my knowledge." Said the Sarutobi as he gave Naruto a look that said many things at once; _' I really do trust him, I'm sorry, I'd like you to trust him too.' _were only a few.

"Alright gramps, if you trust him I think I can too." Said Naruto as he held out his hand to Akumo who took it in a hearty handshake.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you Higarashi-san."

"Nice to see you again kid. You're all the old goat talks about, and just call me Akumo I can't stand formalities ." Naruto laughed and gave his trademark grin.

"Me too Akumo, I don't know how Ojii-san can stand all the formal crap, when I become Hokage I'll make sure nobody has to act like there is a stick permanently shoved up their ass." Sarutobi frowned at the crack on him.

"Good luck Naruto it will take a miracle to pull the stick out of some people's asses."

"CoughHiashiCough" Akumo smiled innocently and shrugged "What you know I'm right, anyway let's get to the best part just give me a second ok?" With that he leaned into the stairwell that led upstairs and shouted. "Ten-ten mind the store, I'll be back in a few!"

A feminine shout answered him "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute dad." After that Akumo led them down a different set of stairs and into a basement. They walked all the way to the back past all sorts of racks with different assortments of weaponry.

When they stopped in front of the wall Akumo bit his thumb open and swiped across a discolored brick. Afterwards a glowing seal appeared on that part of the wall and it slid away revealing a room much like the one they resided in currently. The only difference was it was better lit.

Akumo motioned for them to follow and as they entered they all felt a new feeling. The room they were in had many selves and racks lining the walls and creating isles. On the shelves were weapons that looked to be of the highest quality but there was something about them. They seemed to pulse with their own energy.

Almost as if they were "Alive…." Naruto muttered.  
"Close kid. All of these were forged through processes long lost but it gave each of them unique qualities that differ from weapon to weapon or even from wielder to wielder. One thing they all have in common though is that they choose who wields them. And if they don't want you you're in for a nasty little shock. Anyway, go ahead and try. If one accepts you then it's yours free of charge."

Naruto was practically beaming. "YATA! Thank you so much Akumo-san.!"

"Don't thank me yet kid, you might not even find one that accepts you. Oh and to try it simply touch it and push you chakra into the weapon." When he looked back he saw Naruto's back as he turned around a corner and out of sight.

**-With Naruto-**

'_Hmm I know these probably wouldn't work with my style, but they are sooooo cool. Maybe…' _These were Naruto's thoughts as his hand hovered over the pair of chakrams. He finally grabbed it with his whole hand and started to push his chakra into it.

**-With Everyone Else-**

A loud yelp made the demoness jump and both the older looking males laugh. "Ouch, the brat needs to realize not to yell over the mental link. I'm so going to get him for this."

"You may also look for one Kyuubi-san." Said Akumo while laughing.

"You are a peculiar one. Most would attempt to kill me knowing who I am. And sadly I cannot accept your offer those that would accept me would surely not later on. And please call me Aruie I prefer it to constantly being called by my title." Replied Aruie

"Okay Aruie-san, and I may not be as peculiar as you think. I knew both of Naruto's parents and on the day Minato sealed you he was just as confused as I am to this day as to why the elemental protector of Hi no Kuni would attack in a blind rage." Reasoned Akumo

"Hmm intelligent too, I would be willing to tell you both what happened but not Naruto, at least not yet. I'm pretty sure you both know the name Madara Uchiha correct? Well to put it bluntly he isn't nearly as dead as you all believe. He is also after all the biju. Even I don't know why but he was the reason I went berserk that day. The bastard even used the eyes I gave him to put a genjutsu on me. But the reason I don't want you to tell Naruto is because of the group he is a part of."

"Akatsuki?" The Hokage said in a questioning voice.

"Yes that's the one. He is using all kinds of S-Rank nuke-nin to help him collect the biju and their hosts. But Naruto does have a chance his body is currently mixing both mine and his chakra so in a sense we are becoming hanyou. He is already part hanyou so whatever weapon he finds will still accept him but I on the other hand haven't had the human chakra enter my system yet."

"So when will his body finish creating the new chakra?" Sarutobi asked

"By the time he is thirteen it should all be done but it will be much more potent and thus if he isn't careful he could rip apart his coils from the inside. I think it will take at least till he is sixteen or seventeen for his body to get used to the chakra." Answered the demoness.

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto had quickly released the chakram when it rejected his chakra. As he was walking away He mumbled under his breath "Stupid sissy weapon, I was probably too strong for it." As if in answer to his statement the energy from the chakrams flared and he ran as quickly as he could around the corner and down another isle.

As he regained his composure and looked around he saw he was a couple of isles over and the weapons around him were differed blades. All kinds from Katana to Odachi and Wakasashi but on set of blades caught his eye. It was a pair of Kodachi tied together with an elegant looking silken blue ribbon. It seemed as blue as the vast expanses of the sea. Or at least that's what Naruto thought since it looked like the water around Nami no Kuni.

'_Haku-chan….'_ Naruto eyes hardened with determination as he looked over the blades with a critical eye. The first Kodachi was about two and a half feet from end to end. The hilt and guard were cast in gold and the cloth wrapped around the hilt matched the ribbon. The sheath also matched the ribbon in color.

The second one was of the same length but the hilt and guard were made of silver and the cloth wrapping for the handle was silver-gray but of the same silken material. And the sheath seemed to shine in the light as it beams danced across its silver-gray surface as if they were affected by some unseen and unfelt wind. Also hanging from both handles by small chains were pendants that depicted a vicious whirlpool.

Naruto reached out both his hands, each grasping the hilt of a blade as he slowly eased his chakra into the blades. Expecting the same effect as last time he flinched slightly until a warm feeling spread through his body and he felt a slight pressure on his mind like when Aruie tried to talk to him. He opened his mind to the new presence.

**'Hello Uzumaki'**

'_We are Kaze__'_

**'And Kiri.'**

**-With Everyone Else-**

Aruie looked up at the men in front of her and smiled a smile that seemed to spell at least one of their dooms. "I do believe Naruto's heritage found him,"

The Hokage seemed to pale. "Which side?" He asked softly praying it wasn't a certain yellow haired hero's.

"Oh don't worry, it's not Minato's. Trust me though Kushina's family's blades should be feared as well. Because guess what, if you don't tell him, they will. Your choice Hokage-sama, either way you're going to have some explaining to do. Man I can't wait to see this." Aruie laughed loudly while holding her stomach. After she regained her composure she looked Hiruzen in the eye and said "I wouldn't wait too long to tell him the whole truth, he needs to know."

"I know, fine I'll tell you what if he even makes it into the chunin finals I'll tell him of his father." The new look in Aruie's eyes scared the Sarutobi right down to his soul.

"Oh really now? You are going to regret those words old man. That I can promise you." Her evil smirk only proved to widen as she laughed at not only putting Naruto through one hell of a training regiment once they got back from the Nami no Kuni mission.

From behind them they heard a voice that made them stop their conversation immediately. "So old man, care to tell me why these things keep calling me 'Uzumaki' and why they keep talking about the land of whirlpool?"

It was at this point the old man in question had his watch go off signaling that Naruto needed to head to the academy. _'Thank you Kami, I promise not to read icha Icha for a week... okay maybe a day.' _" I'm sorry Naruto but right now you have to get to the academy. I promise to answer all I can later. For now you'd better head off so you're not late. Meet me at Ichiraku later tonight, say around seven, and if you wish you may bring Iruka since he has helped you in the past."

"Fine but I'm going to hold you to that Ojii-san. If not Ill just pry it out of Kaze and Kiri. They told me to ask you first but I'm pretty sure they will answer me if I pester them long enough." It was at this point they all noticed the swords tied on his left and right hips with a long blue silk ribbon. Different thoughts went through everyone's head when they saw them.

_'Wow those are the blades that Kushina had when she first came here._' Thought the Sarutobi.

_'Looks like I don't have to fulfill Kushina's wishes after all. He did it before he even truly came of age. This will be truly interesting._' Thought Akumo

_'Finally something goes right for this boy. I only hope this will be enough to save her, I don't think he can take losing her twice.' _Was what Aruie thought.

"Come on Aruie-chan. We'd better get to class. No matter how many times I see it that Big head jutsu is still scary." Aruie nodded before she changed into her fox form and jumped onto his shoulders. After she situated herself Naruto turned towards Akumo. " Akumo I honestly don't know how to thank you. But I promise you this, anytime I need tools of any kind, I'll come to you first and last." With that Naruto bowed quickly then left out the opening and up the stair. As he passed by the register he saw a brown haired girl from the class above him. He waved and smiled as he passed her and headed on his way hoping he wouldn't be late.

**-With Iruka-**

The chunin sat behind his desk as he watched the first few students file in ahead of the rest of their class and as always when he didn't have anything to do his mind wandered to the blonde he had slowly began to see as a brother if not a son. He wouldn't openly admit it but he cared for him a lot.

It was part of the reason why he was so hard on him. He wanted more than anything to bring out Naruto's true potential. Inwardly he sighed _'Maybe I need to cut him some slack'_ As he sifted through his memories of the blond more and more of the class came in and finally the blonde came in himself. _'Wow he is one time, and look at those Kodachi the Hokage must have broke the bank. Well starting tomorrow afternoon I won't be his only sensei.'_

**-Naruto-**

_'Gah! We made it with time to spare.' _Thought Naruto to his Now Increased mental companions.

**'That we did Uzumaki-sama'**

_'Could you please just call me Naruto? I hate formalities. Hehehe you could call me Naruto-sama'_

_'__Not a chance kid. Personally I don't like formalities either but because of our previous wielder.'_

_'Who was that Kaze?'_

**'No one Uzumaki-sama'**

_'I thought you were Kiri'_

**'I am, but Kaze doesn't always know when it is best to keep quite. Please Uzumaki-sama, wait and the Hokage will tell you all I'm sure of it.'**

_'Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.' _

_'Naruto-kun quit complaining and wow its crowded in here, I suppose this time is one of the few times I can say that about the inside of your head.'_

_'Hahaha, real funny Aruie-chan'_

Naruto looked around only to see the seats near Shikamaru and Choji taken. The only ones left were on either side of Kiba or next to the brooding king himself, Sasuke. Naruto huffed while he mumbled "At least emo boy doesn't smell like a wet dog."

If he had thought clearly he would have remembered why it was better to sit next to Kiba instead of Sasuke. But as he sat down he heard Sasuke mutter "Hnn" under his breath which was probably only audible to Naruto's enhanced senses because he did it twice, the second time louder, almost as if to reassure himself that he had actually "Hnn'd" at the presence near him.

"What do you want teme?" Oh how he loved to use that, he just hated the term that had been given back to him.

"Just wondering how a dobe like you can get swords like those. Hnn, never mind their in your possession so they are most likely crap anyway."

As if in response to his statement the silver blade flared with energy._ 'You wanna go punk. I'll kick your newborn ass!'_

'**Cool it Kaze, it would not do to get Uzumaki-sama into a fight with the Uchiha. We don't want either hurt. After all they do both end up on the same team according to Uzumaki-sama'**

'_Fine but he better learn to watch his mouth.' _Finished Kaze.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, after listening to the internal argument, to see him recomposing himself after being so close to the flare. "Sorry 'bout that teme. Kaze is a little temperamental. I'd suggest you don't insult him anymore. Anyway I was going to ask if-"Was as far as Naruto got before his heightened senses pick up a loud screeching noise coming down the hall and quick.

"Shit Ino and Sakura are coming. They are so gonna kick my ass if I stay here, sorry teme but later." Said Naruto as he tried to get up only to find he was being pulled back down. He looked over to see Sasuke with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh no dobe you will sit here and endure it so I don't have to deal with one of them hanging on me all day." Naruto sighed before admitting defeat.

"Fine teme but on one condition, this Saturday you and me spar. I hate written tests I want to see if I'm better than you at the practical shit."

"Deal dobe. Just don't cry when I wipe the floor with you." Sasuke answered him with a smirk. It was at this point that the two screaming banshees ran through the door and got stuck while trying to push the other out of the way.

**-Time Skip-**

Naruto walked out of the academy later than usual with Iruka following him and Aruie on his shoulders. The older male chuckled lightly at Naruto's complaints about 'human banshees' and 'respect for people with sensitive ears', on the inside though Iruka was a mess.

Part of him was overjoyed that Naruto would want him there with the high probability of something important being said. But another part was worried as to what the Hokage had to say. From what Naruto described of the sentient power of the swords and what they had said to him, he figured it had to do with Naruto's parents.

Ichiraku's ramen stand finally came into view and Naruto shouted about the greatest food on earth, while Iruka kept pace with Naruto and simply laughed.

"I still don't see why you make such a big deal over ramen, Naruto. Granted it is some of the best in Konoha but it is still just ramen." He said as he lifted the flap and sat down next to Naruto as they waited for Hiruzen.

"Just ramen? Are you kidding me sensei? Ramen is amazing, quite possibly the greatest food in all the elemental countries." Was Naruto's retort. A third voice from the entrance captured their attention.

"Iruka don't even try. I have tried numerous times over the years to get him farther away from the dish but he just won't have it. Just be glad he doesn't have Anko's appetite for when she eats dango." As he said this Iruka paled quickly and gulped.

"Thank god for that Hokage-sama. Anyway if you don't mind me asking what are we here for?" Iruka questioned.

"Let us order first and then I will let you both know why we are here." He waved over Ayame who had been looking at Naruto strangely "Could we get a three bowls of miso to start. I'm sure Naruto will end up having more but a slow start might be best for right now. Thank you Ayame."

At the mention of Naruto's name she put the pieces together and realized who she had been looking at. "Sure anything for our number one customer and those who pay for his meals Hokage-sama." She said as she hurried to the back and told her father of not only the orders but of Naruto's changes.

Aruie jumped down from Naruto's shoulders and changed into her human form without the tails and ears. "So Hokage-sama why don't we get this under way?"

If one didn't know any better they'd think that the humble Hokage was actually glaring a look of death at Aruie but the few that saw shrugged it off as a trick of the light. "Don't worry Aruie-san; I was just going to wait for the food to arrive."

"Fine but after that you don't get to weasel any farther. You tell him or I will." She smiled happily at the Hokage as if daring him to tempt her.

Ayame shortly came back with their orders and set them in front of the three gentlemen before looking at the new arrival and counting in her head to make sure she didn't miss count before. Seeing this Aruie smiled at her and said. "It's ok I just arrived. I'm here with them" as she pointed at Naruto and co.

After nodding and smiling Ayame went back to the kitchen to start the other bowls that were sure to come soon.

The old Sarutobi tried to think of many different ways to bring the subject up and by the time he decided 'blunt was best' Naruto was three quarters of the way done with his bowl. He was also in mid bit along with Iruka when the Hokage spoke up.

"Well Naruto to put it bluntly we are here to talk about your mother." The Hokage said Nonchalantly while Naruto ended up spitting his noodles across the countertop and Iruka choked on his.

**A/N: I know i could have left the cliffy at a few other places but I wanted to reach this point before I finished up this chapter. Anyway Please R&R and also the Kyuubi Poll will be open until the wave arc so please go vote. I relized it wasnt on my profile becuase I'm new and forgot to check the "Show on profile" box but i fixed it and if you get the chance please vote. So far most people are In Favor of adding the Aruie. But just so its clear, unless i lose a bet and end up having to add someone into the pairing becuase of it, there will be only Aruie and Haku with Naruto. Oh yeah there will be no miss use of shadow clones either. XD Mostly becuase I cant think about it without laughing so there is no way in hell I can write it.**

**Ja ne**

**~Wolf  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all. How's it goin, Well I hope i dont get killed for the late update but here it is and thank you all who stuck with it. Oh and to give the disclaimer I have Neji Hyuuga.**

**Neji: I refuse to read this! its a disgrace on my clan.**

**Me: Too bad do it or I tell Tenten what you did the other day.**

**Neji: Fine, you win but if Hiashi comes for me I am telling him it was all you.**

**Disclaimer: Wolf-san does not Own Naruto for if he did, he would have given Jariaya the Byakugan for shits and grin.**

**Oh yeah, pervy sage is the greatest!**

Recap-

The old Sarutobi tried to think of many different ways to bring the subject up and by the time he decided 'blunt was best' Naruto was three quarters of the way done with his bowl. He was also in mid bit along with Iruka when the Hokage spoke up.

"Well Naruto to put it bluntly we are here to talk about your mother." The Hokage said nonchalantly while Naruto ended up spitting his noodles across the countertop and Iruka choked on his.

**A Second Chance for a Frozen Heart**

**Half a Heritage and a New Teacher**

"What the hell are you talking about old man!? Anytime I asked you about my parents you either dodged the question or told me they died in the Kyuubi attack, sorry Aruie-chan." Naruto added at the end to get across he didn't blame her.

"No big Naruto-kun. I know you must be quite flustered not knowing who your parents were and I made a deal with the Hokage here and once you make it to the chunin finals and prove you can protect yourself he will tell you everything. Anyway let's let Hokage-_sama_ speak." Her emphasis on the honorific chilled the Sarutobi to the bone.

With a deep breath he began his story. "Alright Naruto, I will tell you all I can about your mother. You must promise me one thing though, until you are a gennin you won't tell anyone of her and also please don't interrupt me let me finish and then you can ask questions to your heart's content."

After a nod from Naruto, who was as of now afraid to speak fearing he might miss something vital, the Hokage continued. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Her family comes from the land of whirlpool. Sadly there wasn't much known about them except all of them were skilled in combat and in a few places it was said that the strongest of the clans usually developed some sort of control over the water in its liquid state.

But that's about all I can tell you because alas it was reportedly a small village and its location wasn't the greatest. As such during a large earthquake it was claimed by the sea below. This was well after your mother fled here. It was also around the time of the Great war." The old man stopped for a breath and smiled a little to see Naruto so enraptured hoping to retain all the information that was being sent his way.

"When she got here she had an attitude much like yours. Always pranking people that gave her crap because she was from a never heard of village. She was also a very beautiful woman. From her vibrant red hair to her green eyes. She had most men begging her to go out with them. At one point she got so fed up she shouted to a group that had been following and fighting over her that the only way she would date anyone of them was if they could best her in combat." Hiruzen laughed as the fond memories came back.

"I think for a good month the infirmary was packed the limit. Anyway as you can guess your mother was very skilled and was also a ninja of this village. During the war she was a valuable asset and everyone listened to her instructions. Those swords you carry with you actually once belonged to her. "

Naruto laid a hand on each of the hilts as if trying to figure out how they must have felt in his mother's hands. When The Hokage didn't continue Naruto searched his mind of the many questions he wanted to ask, the first one to come out wasn't one everyone was expecting.

"Hey Ojii-san, why can't you tell me about my father? Did he do something he shouldn't have like abandon the leaf? Is that why?" Naruto questioned rather silently for his usual self.

"No Naruto that has nothing to do with it. Trust me your father was a great man. One of the best. It's just that during the war he gained a lot of enemies and should they find you'd be in a rocky situation."Hiruzen laughed slightly at his unintended pun.

**-Iruka's POV-**

Many thoughts ran through Iruka's head as this was going on. He remembered who Kushina was. He even remembered a few times where his parents would talk about a battle they had seen her in and the awe she inspired.

After a little while Iruka began eating again as well as listening to the Hokage and pondering why he had been asked t hear this as well. Eventually the Old Sarutobi stopped talking and there was an awkward silence where Iruka let his eyes wander over the cityscape that could be seen through the flap and his eyes rested on the stone monument, before Naruto spoke up.

His question was actually the one Iruka wanted to ask also. When he heard the Hokage speak again he nearly died as he tried to cough up the noodles lodged in his throat as a reaction the recent conclusion.

**-Everyone-**

Naruto and Hiruzen looked over towards Iruka when he began coughing. Naruto quickly rushed over and began slapping Iruka on the back while Hiruzen followed Iruka's earlier gaze and visibly paled. Aruie followed it as well and laughed when she realized what Iruka had been looking at.

"Looks like you might have some more explaining to do later. Eh Hokage-sama?" By this time Iruka had gotten the lump of noodles down the right tube and was catching his breath. As he opened his mouth the Hokage spoke quickly with a commanding tone.

"Iruka what you have just figured out is an S-rank secret known only to you, myself and Inu. You are not allowed to speak of it to anyone who doesn't know until the restriction has been lifted by myself or Naruto once he knows." Iruka nodded, understanding that it was an order not a request and to disobey meant death.

"Hai Hokage-sama." _'Damn that Kakashi next time I see him I am going to burn his goddamn book and make sure he can't ever procreate." _Naruto was befuddled at the exchange between two people he considered his 'Precious People'.

"Until I know what, Ojii-san?" Naruto question a little irked that information was being withheld from him but then the answer dawned on him as he pieced together what they had just been talking about.

"Oh, never mind, I understand Ojii-san. I'm glad Iruka-sensei knows maybe he can help me get stronger so when the time comes I can live up to his name, whoever he is." Sarutobi smiled before he voiced his thoughts.

"You know you really have matured Naruto. Your parents would be very proud of you right about now. And I'm sure that between me, Iruka, Your kenjutsu instructor, and whoever you get as your Jounin-sensei when the time comes"

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Aruie piped up from behind them. "I told you I plan on teaching him kitsune jutsu. But I won't stop there. After my training he'll wish he had gone through hell." Even after the evident pain he was sure to go through in the next three years but understand what they all meant.

"Thank you all. I promise I won't let any of you down." Once everyone sat back down Sarutobi took the chance to end everything and a truly good note.

"So how about another bowl on me since you bowl seemed to get your last ones anywhere but in your stomach." The old geezer laughed heartily at his own joke. As Naruto cheered about enjoying more of a meal he dubbed 'Food from Kami Himself' "Hey Naruto, why haven't you moved into the penthouse suite yet? I noticed it earlier today but forgot to ask."

If it was possible Naruto's face brightened further as he recalled what he planned to do. "Actually Ojii-san I forgot too but I was going to ask you it I could get my birthday present a little early from you. I can do the manual labor but I don't have the money to fix up the complex. So I was wondering…" it was at this point Naruto put up his best puppy dog face, "If you could get me the supplies and whatnot. I can even pay for a gennin team to bring it to the complex."

Even if he was a battle hardened leader the Hokage held a soft spot for Naruto and coupled with the puppy dog look he was defenseless "Fine, I'll have the delivered so they will be there after you get back from meeting your new teacher. But do tell how do you plan on doing all the work?" Naruto seemed to fidget while looking for a reason as to why he should know a Jounin level technique.

It was Aruie that ended up saving him. "It was me Hokage-sama, I thought him the **'Kage bushin no jutsu'** so he could learn the katas quicker. Because of his limitless supply of chakra and his low level of control he can make upwards of one hundred but he still lacks the ability to make a single bushin."

Pleased with the response and proud that Naruto was actually able to pull off such an advanced technique he uttered "Okay well since you will have the learning advantage of kage bushin we will just have to up your physical training. " An evil grin made itself present on the old Sarutobi's face, while Naruto paled and Aruie laughed. After they finally ordered another round of ramen and everyone was satisfied they parted ways. Sarutobi walked back towards his clan compound and Iruka walked with Naruto towards the apartment complex since Iruka's place wasn't far from it.

"Hey Iruka-sensei..." Naruto started but stopped short. A little worried Iruka questioned him.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" It took a little while for Naruto to respond and with every passing second Iruka got steadily more worried. Finally After a good five minutes Naruto spoke up.

"Thank you for being there. Thanks for always being there. When Ojii-san tells me about my dad I hope he is like you." Iruka stifled a gasp. After all in a sense Naruto was comparing him, a chunin school teacher, to The Yondaime Hokage who was one of the most celebrated heroes in Konoha history.

A single tear feel down his face as he quickly wiped it away. "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure he was even better than me. Hey Naruto where is Aruie?" An audible poof signaled the demoness' return.

"Fear not I was just tinkering with a few things so that if I ever get stuck in his mind again I'm not stuck in a sewer." She smiled at both of them.

"Aruie-chan I said I'd fix it once I got the chance." Naruto whined.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't help myself I figured out that I have some control over what it looks like so I went for it. Can you blame me?" She smiled innocently.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were a married couple." Iruka chided the two while laughing to himself. At the Chuinin's statement both of those in question blushed and shouted the same thing at the same time.

"HELL NO SHE/HE IS TOO DAMN STUBBORN!" they both blushed further after hearing the each other and quieted down to their own thoughts.

'_I guess she is kinda cute…No Bad Naruto! Can't have pervy thoughts!'_

'_We are basically married by demons standard. No! He is like … infinitely younger then you.'_

Iruka couldn't contain his laughter and let a giggle fit escape his lips as they continued their way to Naruto's house. After a quick goodbye and a 'see you tomorrow' Iruka was off to hopefully fall asleep. But his roommate was sure to go through hell in the morning.

Too tired to think of anything but getting to sleep both Naruto and Aruie fell onto Naruto's large bed and quickly welcomed sleep's embrace.

**-The Next Morning-**

A scene most would adore was played out in Naruto's bedroom. Although the two would deny it in all aspects during the night the apparent subconscious need for heat had pulled them together and now Aruie head rested on Naruto's chest while one of Naruto's arms wrapped itself around Aruie's shoulders pulling her closer.

This was what the Sandaime Hokage of Konohanogakure walked in upon. As he couldn't contain himself a decent sized object fell out of the sleeve of his robe and flashed before a thick square paper like object came out of the bottom.

"Ahahaha, now I've finally got blackmail on the little brat." He quickly put away both objects as he saw the flash had woken Naruto from his slumber.

The blond in question groaned loudly and grunted upon trying to sit up. The thing that was laying on him simply wouldn't let go. "What in the heck is going on?" He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gazed upon the object which seemed to be attached to his torso. What greeted his gaze was a head full of red hair.

But as his vision began to clear and he realized not what, but rather, who was on top of him he tried really hard no break free of her grasp. Though this only caused the female attached to him to hold on tighter, not wanting to let go of the heat source, and slowly be brought to the conscious plane.

The harsh sound of a throat clearing preceded the older male's voice. "As truly touching as this is I remembered that you mentioned something about a broken alarm clock. Also I seem to have forgotten to ask what type of materials you will need to renovate the complex. So if you two would kindly separate it would be great."

Hiruzen's words registered with both of the two before him who separated quickly, one who had been trying to get away and the other who had realized what she was hanging onto. The red faced blond was the first one to talk to the Hokage.

"Umm... well that the thing Ojii-san, we kinda need everything from disinfectant to drywall. And the things like Hammer, nails, pliers and wires we are going to need in excess. I'd like to get carpet instead of hardwood because then the heating would cost less once its fixed. And once everything is fixed it could be we could put the apartments up for rent. It would help me and Aruie once I graduate since I wont get the check for orphan children anymore."

The old man before them laughed deeply and smiled. "You've really thought this out to some extent haven't you Naruto. Alright don't worry Ill get the things and have a Gennin team bring them here. Don't worry about the mission fee either. Use the money you would have on some more clothes. After your new teacher is done with you today I'm sure you're going to need them."

Aruie smiled at the old man's kindness as Naruto beamed and shouted his thanks. _"At least he has someone like him around. If it weren't for the Hokage and Iruka Naruto might not have been able to handle all of this." _Thought Aruie while blocking her thoughts from Naruto.

A loud sound caused by the clearing of a throat brought Aruie and Naruto's attention back to The old man. "As much as I would like to stay and chat I have many things to do. Before I forget, after school you should come home and meet the Gennin and tell them which rooms to put the supplies in. After that you can go see your new teacher. He will be at training ground seven at four-thirty this afternoon. Oh, Naruto you only have around twenty minutes to get to the academy." Finished Hiruzen nonchalantly.

The blur that was Naruto rushed out of the room and into the shower so quickly that an empty ramen cup fell to the floor due to the disturbance in the air. When they heard the shower turn on they laughed a little before the old Sarutobi bid farewell once more to Aruie and she heard the door to the apartment close Aruie got up and went out to the kitchen to start a few cups of ramen. She voiced her opinion of the meal to Naruto through their mental link. _"Damn it Naruto we need to get some real food. You wonder why you have always been so short yet you continue to eat foods that are far from nutritious multiple time daily."  
_

_"Fine, fine. As long as it isn't vegetables." _Naruto whined back at Aruie.

_"Oh yes, you will have to start eating vegetables, and fruits. Don't worry, If you want I could shove them down your throat forcefully." _She thought back as she smiled with devilish intent.

_"No thank you, I can eat them on my own. God, must you always be so scary Aruie-chan_."

_"Yes I must, must you whine so much? And hurry up I would like a shower too and you need to get out here and eat this cursed cup of salt and fat."_

A voice from behind her made Aruie jump and nearly fall out of her seat. "Hey its not that bad, maybe your right about the salt but its not fatty and it has a lot of carbs for energy. Anyway you're probably right wouldn't want you to stick up the classroom. Might make Iruka mad."

A slap to the back of his head was all the response he got as Aruie got up and went to the Bathroom. "Argh, she hits as hard as Sakura-chan."

_'Ahaha you watchin this kaze? The Chunnin was right.'_

**'I suppose he was Kiri. They do seem to act like a married couple. Clueless male and all.'**

_'I can hear you too, hey wait, how come I can hear you guys when i haven't even picked you guys up yet.'_

_'It's kinda like Aruie, we are now a part of you. At least our consciousness is. It resides in your mind. Our swords are like our bodies. Make sense?'_

_'Yeah actually, Hey would you guys be able to come out like Aruie-chan can?'_

**'I believe it is possible you might be able to do it with a kagebushin. You should ask Aruie-sama about it.' **

_'Maybe once she isn't so mad.'_

**-Academy-**

As much as he tried the desk that rested beneath his arms captured more of his attention then the teacher up front. _'If only Iruka-sensei could make lectures more entertaining. I think I'd rather chew off my own foot then truly pay attention to this crap. At least I was able to fix things between me and Aruie-chan before we got here.'_ it was only as he noticed the entire class getting up and filing out a door to the academy training grounds that his attention was diverted from the slab top desk under his elbows.

_'Hey Aruie-chan whats going on_?' Naruto questioned his companion.

_'If you were paying attention you would have relized Iruka said today there would be a few spars between those who wanted to do so._' the demoness answered.

_'Shit! I've got to get out there. Sasuke is going to have to get his ass kicked by me!' _Aruie cringed at the volume of Naruto's thoughts as she too followed Naruto out of the room in her fox form. She jumped onto his shoulder once she got close enough and watched as he pushed his way to the front. When they made it there they saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the makeshift arena.

He pulled Aruie off his shoulders and looked around before he set his eyes on one for the few he had remembered didn't completely squeal over Aurie. "Hey Hinata-chan could you hold Aruie for me wouldn't want to have an unfair edge against Sasuke." The girl in question nodded as her face turned red and she took Aruie from Naruto.

When his shoulders were free Naruto walked into the arena and said. "Hey Iruka-sensei. Ill take the teme after all his fall from glory should be thanks to me." The Chunnin teacher shook his head while smiling softly.

"Alright Naruto but you need to hand over the swords for right now. It's supposed to be just a spar so no weapons or jutsu." He spoke in a lecturing tone.

"Fine, fine. You always take the fun out of everything, don't you sensei?" Naruto retorted as he untied the Kaze and Kiri blades from his waist and handed them to Iruka.

"Hnn, dobe you couldn't even beat me with your pet and your swords. So don't think you have a snowballs chance in hell at beating me now." Said the arrogant Uchiha with his smirk. Once Naruto had set himself in a sloppy version of the academy form taijutsu Sasuke lazily got into his family's taijutsu stance.

Iruka spoke up and announced the rules. "All right this is going to be a wholesome clean spar, so no weapons and no jutsu. Other than that you may feel free to beat the crap out of each other. Alright, match begin!" At the end of his declaration Naruto shot forward planning to bring his knee up into Sasuke's gut.

His left knee was blocked by Sasuke's who then brought his fist around in a powerful right hook. His smirk faded slightly when he felt his knukles contact a strong forearm instead of the the side of Naruto's face. As Naruto went grab his right hand by the wrist he back flipped which took hi eyes off Naruto just long enough for him to jump up high.

As Sasuke alnded on his feet he looked around for Naruto and if it weren't for the fact that he noticed everyone looking up the heel, that had connected with his shoulder and popped it out of socket, would have connected with his skull. "Lucky shot dobe." Chided Sasuke as he back up enough to shove his arm back into its socket and wince slightly.

"Lucky shot my ass! You're just jealous teme! You haven't hit me yet." It was Naruto's turn to smirk and as he did his canine poked out from between his lips. This coupled with his long wild hair gave him a more animal-like look. As if by an unspoken word they both began hand signs. Naruto who finished quicker then Sasuke called out his technique. "Kage Bushin no Justu!" A loud puff announced the arrival of 15 clones who charged Sasuke.

As they got within ten feet of the Uchiha he called out his jutsu. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A great fireball erupted from his lips and tore through the crowd of clones like a hot knife through butter. Each audible 'poof' signaled the departure of another clone. After Sasuke's technique ended he felt something hit the back of his head.

When he turned around he came face to face with a visibly pissed Iruka. He looked around and saw Naruto sitting cross legged on the ground nursing a large bump on his head. He as he turned back to Iruka Sasuke spoke, but his tone was one of someone who thought they owned the ground you walked on. "Don't worry sensei, We got carried away."

Another slap to the back of the head caused Sasuke to frown. "Look here brat I don't care whether or not you got carried away. Next week you and Naruto will be cleaning all the black board erasers in this school got it?" A nod was all Iruka received as acknowledgment from the last remaining loyal Uchiha. He then turned his attention to the rest of the class "Everyone back inside, the show is over."

A series of 'Awes' and other sounds of disappointment followed his statement but everyone of the kids listened and walked back into the classroom. As Sasuke walked past Naruto his venom filled words bit at Naruto's ears. "Look here Dead-last this was a fluke. When we truly fight there wont be any rules holding us back then you will lose and know your place."

Naruto's response shocked Sasuke to his core. "Anytime, teme. When you actually beat me I will acknowledge that your goal to kill him is worthy of consuming your life. Until then I will continue to show you How strong you are when you protect someone truly precious to you."

For one of the first times he could remember Sasuke smiled. Granted it was a delopitated version of a smile and a smirk all mixed into one but it was there. "Agreed, we will see who's way is truly stronger."

The rest of the school day passed at a slow and mundane pace. When the bell finally sounded the first one out the door was a head of blond and red streaked hair.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

Naruto looked over the boxes, crates, and pallets in front of him. When he determined everything was there, even a small alarm clock on the top of everything, he looked over to the Gennin team and directed them. "Alright all the tools put in A-4 and the flooring materials in A-5. Anything that is going to be used for the walls please put in A-2. Appliances and furniture of all kinds can go in A-1 and wiring as well as plumbing can be put in A-6. Alright, thanks guys but I have to go. Wouldn't want to be late meeting my new sensei now would I?" He bid the young Gennin team goodbye and started on his way to the Training grounds. Luckily it was the closest one to his house and he made it with almost fifteen minutes to spare.

As he looked around he realized, at the moment the ground were empty besides him. "Might as well begin stretching whoever this new sensei is he will probably want to test my skills." He thought out loud.

_"For once you seem to have made a good decision Naruto-kun." _Joked Aruie through their mental link as she curled up in her fox form between the large roots of a tree.

_"Hey I'm not a idiot Aruie-chan. I just don't always think ahead." _Naruto hung his head as he knew he had just given her decent ammo for a retort and she did not dissapoint.

_"Isn't that the same thing Naruto-kun? Sometimes I think you make this easy one purpose._" A small laughing noise was heard from her which turned out more like a stuttering yip.

_"Whatever. I can't wait to find out who my new sensei is going to be." _Naruto thought back to his companion.

_"Why don't you just ask him? I mean he has only been sitting above me since a laid down here. Sometimes you can be really dense Naruto-kun." _Aruie continued laughing as Naruto called out the man above her.

"Hey, are you the one that is supposed to be my sensei?" As the man jumped down from the branch he was on Naruto continued to whine. "Hey why did you let me sit here for like fifteen minutes, we could have started early." The man that was now before him cough slightly into his hand before he brought it back down to reveal a rather pale face which also sported hallow cheeks.

"Whoa there are you alright? You look like you need to get to the Hospital." Naruto said as he continued to look the man over. He wore standard Jounin attire which consisted of a Green flak vest that sported many pockets for scrolls and the like. His pants were the normal black shinobi kind as well as his shirt. The thing that was most impressive was the ninjakan that was standard for all ANBU. This alone made Naruto realize how powerful this guy was.

**A/N: Im going to put the coughing as part of his speech because it would be to troublesome and repetitive to ptu it outside**

"Relax kid, cough cough. I'm fine and yes I am going to be you Kenjutsu teacher. Cough, Cough. Let start by introducing ourselves ok?" Said the sickly looking man.

"Alright, but how about you go first sensei? I don't really know how you want it done." Naruto Looked at his new teacher waiting to hear something amazing.

"Okay, I guess that's fair. Cough, cough. Umm I guess I should start with my name. Hi, My name is Hayate Gekkou"

**A/N: Hello My readers. Sorry 'bout this slow updating. I usually use Microsoft Word to help with my grammar and whatnot. Well What i had was a trial version that I hacked so it would never expire. Great no? Yeah it's awesome till you hook up a printer that checks it for a license which it doesn't have. Anyway please review and thank you all for being patient. Oh and before I forget those that mentioned Lemons. Yes at some point there will be but not until the Chunnin exams and not until the relationship develops."Before a story can be good it must be believable." And as of right now it is;**

**For: 43**

**Against:6 **

**Well Gotta go**

**Ja ne**

**~Wolf  
**


	4. Update

Sorry to those who were expecting an update. I feel i need to tell you loyal readers this. This story is not done but at the moent im severly struggling with My college writing course so as of this moment Im putting the story on Hiatus until June 25th wich is when i get out for summer. It another month away so I apologize but i dont see how i cant keep up the quality with the story and keep a good grade. To those of you that will quit this story, fine. You arent worth it. To those of you who will wait, I thank you for your understanding. If anyone want to send me any ideas they may have for parts of the story e mail me at jr_. Also i cant wirte lemons so im looking for someone who will be interested in that when the time comes. Thank you all and Ill see you again the 25th.


End file.
